


Playing Among Us

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is just happy squid, Gen, Mask May have a crush on someone, they're playing among us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Goggles wanted to play among us which others agreed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey guys! Let's play among us!”

Goggles suggested in the voice chat, as everyone stopped what they were doing. “That actually sounds fun! I had just downloaded the game too!” Aloha piped up, already getting his phone. “I guess we can plaaaay” Mask added, before everyone else agreed, Mask getting the room ready with the code, Aloha being the first to enter.

“Ooh! Pink!” Aloha smiled, picking his color along with having a little flower on his character. Soon, Goggles, Army, Rider, Gloves, Prince, and Skull joined and Mask started the game. That was before he noticed it and frowned a bit.

“Okay~! Where are my tasks again..?” Aloha hummed, looking at his phone screen as he moved his character a bit before finally seeing the tasks. “Oh! Now I see them! I have to head to electrical? Now where is that..” Aloha clicked what he assumed was the map before seeing where he had to go. “Ah, okay! I see now!” He excitedly said, going to the electrical room with Mask following behind him.

He soon got his task done before he noticed Mask in the same room as him. “Oh~? I wonder if Masky has the same task as me..?” Aloha said, doing a small little dance with his character before Rider called for an emergency meeting.

“Army vented” Rider spoke from his mic, as Army tried to clear his name, only for mostly everyone voting him out.

“Cod damnit!” Army slammed his fist on his desk as the words pointed out he was one of the imposters with only two remaining.

Aloha was minding his own business, feeling a bit happy Mask was with him the whole time. After he finished his medical scan, he was about to go to his last task when he saw it, Gloves getting Rider in front of him before he self reported, seeing Gloves also got a few others too.

“Gloves just got Rider in front of me” Aloha said, as Gloves tried to pin it on Aloha. “Aloha was with me the whoooole time” Mask said, making Gloves shocked. “What do you mean?! He did it!” Gloves said, before he got the most votes, Aloha only getting one has the screen pointed out Gloves was indeed the imposter, making only one left. “Back to finishing tasks!” Aloha said as he shut off his mic with everyone, going to finish the last of his tasks, Mask following him behind.

Soon the game ended, after Aloha finished his last task, making the crewmates win. “YESS! I told ya I wasn't the imposter!” Aloha cheered as everyone else talked about it. “I can't believe I was voted out so quickly.” Army grumbled as Rider shrugged. “Shouldn't have vented in front of me.”

“Wait, who was the last imposter?” Aloha asked before Gloves pointed it out it was Mask who didn't speak up from his mic. 

“Heh?! But he was with me the whole time!” Aloha was shocked, 

“He could have killed you and we would have won, but he didn't. I don't know WHY, but serious Mask?” Gloves head slam on the table, Mask shrugging.

“It waaaas funny seeing Aloooha struggle with tasks” Mask replied, smiling a bit from his computer. No one knew why he did it, but he wanted to make sure Aloha didn't die so quickly and decided to follow and fake tasks by him. Not to mention, he did have a bit of a crush on Aloha. Or rather a huge crush, though he won't admit it to anyone just yet. “Can we play again?” Aloha asked, before everyone agreeing, and Mask couldn't be happy seeing Aloha into a game.


	2. He was the imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually decided to make this a series, so expect to see more soon! Anyways, here's something short that actually happened to me, me being Aloha

Aloha: *leaves Electrical after finishing tasks there* Hm, I should wait for either Skull or Army to come out then check to make sure there's no bodies inside-

Army: *Reports Skull’s body*

Mask: Where-

Aloha: It's Army.

Army: What?!

Aloha: Both Skull and Army were in Electrical when I left and I had a feeling something would happen and waited for one of them to come out. And now Skull’s dead.

Army: That’s a lie!

Aloha: It's the truth man.

Goggles: Okay!

*Army was an Imposter*


	3. Paint again?

“I really don't know”

Aloha didn't know who to choose, seeing how many crewmates were left. He didn't think there would be imposters with them!

“Should we just skip then?” Rider suggested before everyone else agreed, dread filling Aloha up as everyone went off to different directions. Aloha went ahead to Medbay, needing to check the test tubes for whatever it was needed.

However once he heard the doors shut, Aloha couldn't help but to jump, quickly turning only to see Mask trapped with him. “M-Mask?!” Aloha panicked a bit, before Mask put his hands up.

“I was wondering where yooou went, that's all” Mask told him, Aloha calming down a bit, before the doors opened again. “I had a task in Medbay” Aloha replied, turning his gaze back to the test tubes, noticing something strange about one of them. After choosing the odd one out, Aloha turned, before bumping into Mask’s chest. “Oh! Sorry Mask!” Aloha apologized and before he could quickly leave the room, Mask spoke up. “Let's gooo together..”

Both Aloha and Mask made small talk, Aloha continuing to do his tasks, wondering if Mask needed to do his. “I finished mine…” Maak looked away, Aloha tilting his head. Mask finished with his. “Wow~ You're pretty quick!” Aloha gave Mask a small smile, and before Mask could say anything, the lights were shut off.

“Huh?!” Aloha jumped, his mind telling him to quickly fix the lights. “Aloooha, wai-” Aloha couldn't finish hearing what Mask was going to say as he ran.

“I need to flip these switches..” Aloha sighed, scared he was alone. Maybe he shouldn't have left Mask’s side as he felt something wrong. Just as he flipped the last switch, he felt a hand grab him, making him shriek a bit. “Caaaaalm down..” Aloha recognized that tired voice, as he turned his head seeing Mask. Except Mask looked a bit different.

“Did you get paint on yourself again Mask?” Aloha frowned, before Mask slowly nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. “Let's get that wash off then, before your suit gets stained~” Aloha smiled, grabbing Mask’s hand to drag him off to the quarters, not knowing the body that was on top of the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mask is an imposter in this and yes, he also got an imposter who was about to get Aloha. Imposter gets imposter. Who that imposter was is up to you


End file.
